


I'll Be Waiting

by Blinded_Kit



Category: Avengers, Elementary (TV), Thor - Fandom
Genre: Darcy Lewis Crossovers, Elementary Crossovers, crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:58:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1695686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinded_Kit/pseuds/Blinded_Kit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was his Oasis in his desert</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. c.1

Own Nothing  
.......................................  
He first noticed her when she came in every Saturday to visit with another patient. Her long brown hair, her curves and her loud voice caught him off guard. She walked around with confidence and air of genuine happiness around her. He would watch her talk to her friend, watched as she used her hands a lot to express herself in ways that baffled him.

He watched her every Saturday for a month before she walked over to him on her way out. "Hi, I'm Darcy." She held out her hand.

"I know." He replied. "Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes."

She gave him a smile as they shook hands. "We're two peas in a pod you and me."

"And what makes you think that?" He asked her.

She arched an eyebrow at him. "Do you mind if I come visit you on Wednesday?" He studied her for a minute before he nodded. "Great. See you then!" She gave a small wave and walked out of the visiting room.  
..............................  
The following Wednesday, he sat in the room and she walked in. Smiling a crooked smile as she sat down in front of him. "So what do they got you in here for?"

"I like drugs." He replied, watching her. "Why did you want to speak to me?"

"Why do you always stare?" She countered.

He stopped to stare at her, sizing her up, trying to deduce everything about her that he could. "You're a student." He stated.

"Yes."

"You're leaving." He replied.

She arched her eyebrow. "I just got here."

"No, you're leaving to study elsewhere." Sherlock stated. "You haven't told him yet. The one you come to visit."

Darcy bit her lips, looking down. "New Mexico." She sighed, running her fingers through her hair. "It's for school, six credits, I just don't want to leave him."

"You're afraid he would try to hurt himself if you leave." Sherlock replied.

Darcy nodded. "If it was me, that my whole family has given up on me, left me to deal with the world on my own and then the one person who stayed left too, I don't think I could handle it."

"Yes you could. You don't have a drug problem." Sherlock replied. "He isn't family, why is he your concern?"

"It isn't that easy, he's like my little brother." She looked down at her hands. "Would you watch after him?"

Sherlock stared at her as if she asked him to hatch an egg for her and sighed. "I will be getting out myself before long, I can't keep an eye on him all the time."

"I plan on calling, every day." She whispered as she looked up at him. "I don't want to abandon him."

"But you are abandoning him." Sherlock stated as he stared at her. "But you have your own life to live."

Darcy snorted and looked around as she crossed her arms over the table. "You don't hold anything back do you?"

"Not at all." He replied.  
.........................................  
The following Saturday Sherlock sat in his usual chair and waited for Darcy to come and see her friend. His eyes traveled over to the young man. His pale skin, brown hair and blue eyes, he looked like a normal teenager boy. But Sherlock noticed a twitch there, a fidget here. He noticed what the doctors didn't. The boy was obviously a ticking time bomb.

His eyes shoot back to see Darcy striding into the room and making her way to her friend. She sat down with a smile and a greeting. Business as usual, Sherlock stole a glance every so often, he was busy looking at the other visitors, finding their loved ones, the friends and the enablers of each patient.

He heard a chair screech and screams a second later and he flew out of his chair and grabbed Darcy by the shoulder as her young friend tried to attack her. He held her back as the orderlies try to control the younger man. They injected a shot into his right shoulder and the boy started to calm down. Darcy wiped the tears flowing down her face with her hand as she too tried to calm down. Sherlock wrapped his arms around her, leading her back to the entrance so she could leave. "So I take a guess and you told him you were leaving."

"Yea." Darcy sighed as she stepped out of his embrace. "He did not take it well at all."

"Yes, I can see that." Sherlock replied. "I wish you well in your schooling."

Darcy looked at him and smiled lightly, her lip trembling. "Thanks." She signed out and left the building.  
...............................................  
The next Wednesday she doesn't show up and he knew that she left, driving her trailer and her dad's old truck down to New Mexico because she hates flying. She leaves a letter at the front desk for him, telling him goodbye and gives him the address for him to write to her.

That Thursday morning he escaped.

A week later, Ms. Watson hands him a small parcel and he waits until the middle of the night, sitting in his bedroom before he opens it. A small vial attached to a chain was filled with sand. Sand from her desert.

'It's hard to bottle up clean air or the heat, so here's some

Sand to hold you until I get back

-Darcy'

He slipped the chain over his head and let the small vial fall next to his chest. He smiled as he reread the letter as he laid in bed, she was the oasis to his desert. He could wait until she returned home.  
.........................................  
Six months later.

"Dad." Darcy stated as she walked into the kitchen to hand her Dad the mail. "It's all bills and one letter from great Aunt Martha who probably wants to know when I'm going to get hitched."

"Martha means well." Her Dad stated as he opened up the bills. "What took you so long, and don't take me for an idiot."

She sighed and opened up the fridge and grabbed two coke cans and handed one to her Dad. "Well, I was on my way back and there's this murder about four blocks from here and I stopped and watched the police work a bit and I saw someone I knew helping them. He seemed busy, so I didn't get to say hi, but I was going to call later."

Her dad sighed and rubbed his face. "Darcy, you know I don't like you going around crimes scenes, if you wanted to be at one, become a cop."

Darcy rolled her eyes. "I know, I know Dad."

"I'm a cop Darcy and trust me, it ain't easy but it puts a roof over our heads." He told her. "You decided to work in politics, which I still can't figure out why."

"Because that's where all the real crazies and criminals are. The ones with secrets and skeletons in their closets and hidden lives."

Her Dad sighed. "Well speaking of crazies, the rehab called again, wondering if you would come down this weekend and start your visits again." He popped opened his can of soda and sipped it. "Darcy, you know how I feel about you going down there and hanging out with those kinds."

She gave him a small smile. "I'll be fine Dad, Benny just needs someone."

"I just wished you'd stop worrying about that kid, he's in a good place where they can help him."

She rolled her eyes with annoyance. "And what would you rather me do Dad between work with the government and worrying about school?"

"I want you to find someone Darcy, for you to love." He shrugged. "That's all I could ask for as a Dad."

She gave him a small smile and kissed him on the forehead. "You're a great Dad." She went to the door. "I'm heading out to see some friends. I'll be back later." She waved to him and took her soda with her.  
........................................  
Darcy came back that night and showered and went to bed. It had been over six months since she's been gone from home. New York was her home and over the summer it was attacked and it was rebuilding. S.H.I.E.L.D had offered her a job because of Jane, but all she really wanted to do was get back to her life.

She sighed and held her phone up to her face and scrolled through her contacts. She stared at his name, her thumb over it, pushing it she watched as the screen showed her phone dialing his number. She slowly brought the phone to her ear and waited.

"Sherlock Holmes."

"Hey, it's Darcy."

"I know I have your number saved."

Darcy smiled and rolled her eyes. "I saw you at a crime scene today."

"Yes, I consult the police on murder cases." He replied.

"I figured and I didn't want to say hi, because you looked busy."

"I still very much am." He stated.

"Oh, well, if you wanted to meet up and talk, I'm back in town so just give me a call."

"I will." He hung up and she moved the phone to end the call and sighed. She plugged her phone up to the charger and set her alarm. She pulled the covers over her, curling up in them.

"Miss you too Sherlock." She whispered to no one and went to sleep.  
..............  
"Who was that?" Joan asked as Sherlock pocketed his phone.

He took a deep breath and shook his head. "No one, just a friend." He shoved his hands in his pockets as they walked up to the old brownstone with their dinner. He helped set the table up and they had a small dinner before going to bed after a stressful day. He stepped into the bathroom and closed the door, turning on the hot water all the way and undressed. While he waited for the water, he brushed his teeth. His eyes never leaving the chain that held the small glass vial of sand from around his neck.  
........................................................  
Darcy walked down the sidewalk with her ear buds in as she listened to the soundtrack from an old eighties movie. Her eyes traveled around the streets, her training as an agent made her paranoid more each day. Her life growing up as a child of a cop made her more aware of the world around her. She felt her phone in her pocket vibrate. Digging into her warm pocket, she pulled out her phone to read Jane's text message.

She slowed her paced as she read through the long message that only half made sense to her when she felt someone pull her arm. "Hey! What the hell?" She looked up sharply to see the taxicab that almost hit her zoom past. She felt her heart skip a beat as she turned to look at her savior. "Sherlock?"

"How you survived the desert surprises me." He stated as he took a step back.

"The number of taxis there doesn't amount to a quarter of the ones here." She simply states. "It's good to see you."

"Yes, it is pleasant to see you as well." He replied, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Sherlock!" They both turn to see a woman running towards them. "Why did you run off so fast?"

"Ah, Darcy Lewis, this is Joan Watson, my companion." Sherlock introduced them.

Darcy looked between the two of the as Joan Watson did the same. "Oh, she's your sober buddy?" Darcy asked as she nodded in understanding. "That's cool, he's a handful isn't he?" She asked Joan, as she turned to look at her.

Joan smiled and nodded. "He likes to run off." She glanced up at Sherlock then back at Darcy. "So how do you know each other?"

"My little brother." Darcy stated. "Well not really, I'm a part of an outreach program since high school and my little brother in the program has a drug addiction problem and he and Sherlock shared a rehab."

Joan's eyes flicked up to Sherlock who wasn't saying anything. "Did your brother introduce you two?"

"Well we really must be going." Sherlock stated, trying to change the subject.

"Me too, I have to run home and grab some things and head back to work before Boss Lady works herself to death."

"Where do you work?" Sherlock suddenly asked.

"For the government." Darcy stated as she turned off her music so it wouldn't kill the battery.

"Using your political science degree." Sherlock stated as if to inform Watson.

Darcy shook her head. "No, I'm a lab assistant for a super smart astrophysics doctor. I just type notes and makes sure the good doctor doesn't die for starvation or lack of sleep."

Sherlock stared at her as if her answer didn't make sense to him and Darcy was about to explain a bit more to him when her phone went off. She sighed and looked at the message and rolled her eyes. "Sorry but I really have to go." She gave them a small smile. "I really hope we can catch up Sherlock. It was nice meeting you Miss Watson." She waved goodbye and turned and walked down the street, missing the traffic before the light turned green again.

Sherlock's eyes watched her as Darcy made her way down the block and around the corner within minutes and Watson watched him with curiosity. "You've never mentioned her." She stated. "Is she the one you wrote letters to?"

"We really must be going Watson. Murderer to catch." Sherlock ignored her question and walked in the other direction from Darcy.  
.....................................................  
Darcy walked into the cold and sterile building that was the rehab center, checking in her bag at the door and placing the name tag on her outer jacket before walking through the metal detectors. She smiled at the guards as they cleared her to go through. She followed an attendee back to the reception area and she waited for Benny to come in.

She smiled when he finally came in and greeted him with a hug. "I missed you." She whispered to him as she hugged him.

He hugged her back in silence before pulling away to sit down. "How was New Mexico?" He asked her.

"Good, hot, I took pictures and I gave them to Ellen to put up in your room later if you want."

"Thanks." Benny stated and looked away. "Are you back for good?" He asked her.

She sighed and shrugged. "For the foreseeable future, I have no plans to run off again somewhere or anything. But if work needs me to move I might not have a choice. But I plan on staying in New York."

"Good, I hated it when you were gone." He stated with a slightly angry tone. "Everyone leaves me."

"Hey." She reached and grabbed his hand. "I didn't want to leave but I had too and now I'm back. I will always come back for you."

"I know." He whispered.

She sighed and tried to figure out something to talk about instead. "So I saw Sherlock a few days ago. He saved me from being hit by a taxi cab."

Benny looked up at her, eyes wide. "He escaped here, right after you left you know."

"No, I figured he was let out. He has a sober companion now."

"He seemed annoyed around the time you left, some of the other patients an attendee's thought it was because of you."

She raised an eyebrow. "Why me?"

"I guess he liked you more than you thought." Benny stated with a shrug.

Benny's statement bugged her all through her visit with him and when it was time to leave, she gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She promised to visit next Saturday and waved goodbye. When she left the reception room, she asked if she could speak with Benny's doctor.

"Hey Dr. Daniels." she gave him a smile.

"Darcy, I'm glad to see that you're back. When Benjamin heard that you were returning, his attitude turned completely around."

Darcy frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well, he was becoming isolated and violent, fighting with doctors and attendees all the time. He even hit another patient when they were having a discussing with another patient about Pride and Prejudice. When your name came up he grew upset. But when we informed him a few weeks ago that you would be coming back to see him, he completely changed. He apologized and he became almost a normal teenage boy."

Darcy sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "What do you think about that?"

"I think he has an obsession with you, you're his only string to the outside world, he needs you, you're his sister, his friend and in some ways his mother figure. He acted as if he was taken away from his mother when you left."

Darcy looked away as she tried to gather her thoughts before looking up at the doctor again. "Benny said something to me about Sherlock."

"Ah yes, Mr. Holmes. Another man who was taken with you. Though his newfound obsession with you was different. I noticed on several occasions that when you were here to visit Benjamin he didn't interrupt, like he was waiting his turn. When you visited him, you had his full attention. I felt that he had an admiration, or respect for you. For what you were doing for Benjamin. But the Saturday when you told Benjamin that you were leaving, for him protecting you was something different."

"What do you mean?" She asked him.

"Like a husband protecting his wife during a mugging. And after you left for New Mexico, he waited that Wednesday for you to come in. Even though he knew that you wasn't coming, he waited and by the next day he had escaped." Dr. Daniels sighed.

"He told me he was released." Darcy stated. "We wrote to each other the whole time I was gone and I called him when I got back to let him know. I just saw him a few days ago, he saved me from being hit by a cab."

Dr. Daniels stared at her for a moment. "Have you told Benjamin about seeing Sherlock again?"

She nodded. "Yea, that's why he told me that Sherlock was upset."

"I don't think it's wise, Darcy, to discuss Sherlock with Benjamin anymore if you could help it." Dr. Daniels stated.

"Why?" She asked him.

"I'm afraid that after you left Benjamin thought that it was Sherlock's fault and tried to hurt him several times. We've always been alerted before it got worse but Benjamin's anger turned Mr. Holmes runs deep and feel that your connection to him severs the one who have with Benjamin."

"I don't understand." She stated.

"Between me and you Darcy, I fear that Benjamin is becoming less of a drug addict and more of a psychopath."


	2. c.2

Own Nothing.  
.....................................  
Darcy handed Jane the screwdriver absent mindlessly as she shifted through the notes she had finished transcribing. Her eyes traveled across the page as she read the words, skimming for mistakes before she signed off on them. She stacks the notes with the others and cracked her neck, hearing the pop and the release of tension. She glanced at Jane who was muttering to herself before Darcy got up and opened up a new package of pop-tarts and set them next to her boss and grabbed her phone. "I'm heading for lunch Jane, I'll be back in an hour with real food." Darcy shouted as she exited the door and down the hall.

She scrolled through her phone and dialed her dad's number. "Hey Dad. You hungry?" She walked into the elevator and pressed the ground floor button as she talked to her Dad. "Yea, I'll stop by and we can have lunch. Love you too." She hung up her phone and shoved it in her coat pocket and walked off the elevator and out the door. It took her ten minutes to stop and get food before she caught a cab to the police station to meet her Dad.

"Hey Mike." She waved to the front desk clerk as she walked into the building. "Say hi to your wife for me." She walked through the front entrance and down the hall into the main offices. She smiled and waved to some of the officers as she walked up to her Dad's desk. "I bring the food for nourishment!" She smiled as she plopped a seat next to him. She looked around and saw in the Captain's office, he was talking to Sherlock and Joan, she watched them for a few minutes before she dug into her food.  
................................................  
Darcy walked home from work slowly, enjoying the cool weather as the light breeze blew through her hair. Her hands in her pocket playing with her keys as she walked down the street. She stopped to look at the man leaning against the store front in front of her. "How long have you been waiting there?" she asked him.

"An hour perhaps." Sherlock stated. "I followed you after you had lunch with your father. You didn't say anything when I walked by. You didn't want them to know that we knew each other."

"And how would you explain that to them?" she asked as they walked together. He didn't answer, so they continued to walk in silence, their arms touching as they strolled down the street.

"Are you continuing to see your brother?" He asked her.

"I am seeing him tomorrow actually, the doctors think that the more I see him the more he remains calm. Like a suppressant." She stated.

"They're using you to experiment on him." Sherlock stated.

"They think that he is dangerous." She stopped and stared up at him. "They believe that he is changing into some monster that could hurt people. And I don't know what to do."

"What do you want me to say?" He asked her. "Do you want me to comfort you and tell you everything is going too alright or do you want the truth?"

"How come in all of our letters and emails you never told me that he hurt you or that he wasn't well? How's that for honesty?" Her voice raised higher.

"What would you have done? Leave you school? Ruin your internship for some drug addicted teenage boy?"

"He's my brother." She whispered.

"But he isn't." He replied. "He is sick and twisted in many ways. He needs more than you could ever give him." He stepped forward and wiped a few stray tears away that ran down her cheek. He hesitated a second before leaning down and kissed her forehead. She lifted her head afterwards and stared up at him. Sherlock leaned forward and pressed his lips on hers.

She pulled her hands from her jacket and grabbed a hold of him and held him to her. Her heart fluttered as she opened her mouth to deepen the kiss, as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

When they did pull apart it was to breath. "That was actually better then I imagined." Darcy whispered.

His lips curled up on one side with a smirk. "I'm flattered that you've been thinking about it."

She rolled her eyes and pulled away. "My life got a little more interesting the day I met you Sherlock Holmes."

"I have that effect on people." He smirked and walked her home before going home to take his mandatory test with Joan. Neither ever noticed the teenage boy across the street in a dark coat that followed them the whole way.  
.................................................  
Darcy had been stuck at the lab for the last few days, taking lunch breaks with her Dad and having dinner with Sherlock and Joan when she could. But for the most part, she stayed at headquarters in the suites they had there. It was a week before she had time to go home, and she was going to use that time for a long shower and sleep. With her shower out of the way, she pulled on some sleep clothes and dove into her bed and pulled the covers around her. Once her head hit the pillow, she was out, dead to the world.

When she woke up, it was early the next morning, glancing at her alarm clock, she sighed. It was only 6:30 in the morning. She got out of bed and changed clothes to go for a jog with Joan that morning. She changed and met Joan in front of the brownstone and they both headed out at an even pace. "So you and Sherlock?" Joan asked with a smile.

"What about us?" Darcy asked as she dodge a mother and a stroller.

"You two are getting pretty close." Joan stated.

"We are and I like him, I'm just worried about everything with Benny." Darcy replied. "They didn't want me to see him last Saturday, saying he was sick and I haven't received the call to see him this week either."

"Have you called them?"

"I have several times, but the nurse says she couldn't talk to me because I wasn't family." Darcy sighed. "That's never been a problem before, so I don't know what it wrong."

Joan gave her a sad look before looking forward. "We'll figure it out."

"Thanks Joan." Darcy gave her a smile as they continue to run in silence.

When Darcy got home, she rushed through a shower and change of clothes so she could sit down with her Dad for breakfast. "How was your run?" He asked her, sipping coffee.

"Good, Joan and I did well today." She stated, as she ate a bagel.

"I like that Joan woman, not so much her friend."

Darcy rolled her eyes. "Well I like her friend."

Her Dad gave her a look over the newspaper before sighing. "Just be careful Darcy."

Darcy laughed. "Dad, I'm more worried about you being careful." She kissed his forehead as she put away the dishes.

"I've been in this business before you were born, you don't need to be telling me to be careful." He stated.  
..........................................................  
Darcy was sitting at work typing up her notes when she heard her phone go off. Curious, she picked it up and looked at it. "Hey Dad, what'd up?"

"You left me." She heard a whisper and she knew it wasn't her Dad.

Darcy glanced around to see everyone else in the lab was busy so she talked quietly. "I didn't leave, they said you were sick."

"You choose Sherlock over me, I saw you two together."

"When?" She asked as she got up from her seat and quietly grabbed her bag and left the room. "Benny, how do you have my Dad's phone?"

"I saw you two Friday, he kissed you and you let him." She could tell he was getting upset. "I saw you kissing him. You're supposed to stay with me!"

"Benny, where is my Dad?" She asked as she got into the elevator, she pushed the ground button and watched the doors closed. "Benny, where are you?"

"I'm at your home. Your Dad is here too." The phone went dead and Darcy felt like her heart was going to stop.

When the elevator stopped to let more people on, Darcy cursed inwardly but outward, she gave them a small smile. She didn't need S.H.I.E.L.D worrying about her, Darcy Lewis, the lab assistant. She took a deep breath and let it out as the doors opened to the ground floor. She ran outside, her heart beating fast as she hailed a cab, racing to her house as fast as she could. When the cab pulled up in front of her house, she over paid the cabbie, not caring as she raced inside the house, the last of her resolve evaporating into thin air as she opened the door.

Drops of blood sprinkled the floor, photos knocked off the walls, her mother's favorite vase smashed on the floor, the chaos thickened as she walked into the kitchen towards the back. "Dad? Benny?" She stopped in the kitchen to see blood everywhere, the table flipped over, glasses smashed as if it were all meant to make a statement. "Daddy?" Darcy cried as she saw his body lying in a pool of blood. Her fingers raced to his neck to check for a pulse, feeling one there, but it was fading fast. She pulled out her phone and dialed for help. "Hello? My Dad was attack, he's hurt back." She let a sob rack her body. 'I don't know if he'll make it. Please hurry." She gave them her address and let the phone hit the floor as she tried to keep her Dad awake. "Dad. Daddy, please stay with me." She pleaded, holding his face with her hands, they were tinted slightly red from the blood. "Please Dad, don't leave me." She pleaded with him as he eyes slowly dropped down. "No." She cried as she shook him.

When the paramedics arrived, she had her arms wrapped around her Dad crying, they had to pry her off to check him. He had lost a lot of blood, but he barely hung on by a thread. They raced him to the hospital, Darcy sitting in the ambulance next to him, holding his hand tightly. When they reached the hospital, Darcy was taken one way, her Dad another.

They gave her a gown to change into, her clothes covered in blood as they cleaned her up and waited for the police. Tears continue to fall down her face as her Uncle, the Captain walked in with Sherlock and Joan. "Darcy, I'm so sorry." The Captain whispered, holding her hand. "Can you tell us what happened?"

She nodded, wiping away the tears with her other hand and took a deep breath before releasing it. "Benny called me, saying he escaped and he was with me Dad."

"Who's Benny?" Her Uncle asked.

"I was in this adopt a sibling program in high school and Benny was my little brother, he has a drug problem and he was in a rehab center and he was getting better."

"He didn't like that she and I were friends." Sherlock stated.

The Captain turned to him. "So you knew this Benny too?"

"Yes, you see, I was in the same rehab, that's how I met Darcy." Sherlock stated.

"So you two knew each other." The Captain asked as he glared at Sherlock.

"Benny went after Dad because he was upset with me." Darcy continued as if the two men weren't talking. They turned their attention back to her. "He called me at work and as we were talking, I knew something was wrong, he was calling from Dad's phone, so I took a cab and raced him to find him… to find Dad like that." Joan handed her a tissue to wipe her tears. "How is he?"

The Captain sighed. "He's on life support, barely hanging in there, they don't know if he'll survive the night."

Darcy's heart broke as more tears fell. "Benny is still out there, he'll hurt everyone else I love until he gets to me."  
........................................................  
"You want to explain to me Lewis, what the fuck is going on?" Fury asked her as he barged into the interrogation room. They had placed her in the room after she was cleared from the hospital over two hours ago. Fury was her first visitor. "How the hell do the police know more about this then we do?"

"Because you guys are slipping?" She shrugged. The lights in the room were hurting her eyes; she had a piercing headache that just wouldn't go away. "The case isn't S.H.I.E.L.D related, so why do you care?"

"I care Lewis, because you work for us and some cop-killer is targeting you and your family."

"Benny doesn't want anything to do with S.H.I.E.L.D okay? That's why you guys don't know anything about the case, because it doesn't concern anyone here but me."

"You're on first name basis with the killer?" Fury asked.

"His name is Benny." She stood up and walked to the door. "This has nothing to do with you, so just leave it to the cops. I don't work for S.H.I.E.L.D I work for Jane! Now my Dad is in a coma and I'm still in shock. I'm going home and staying there until this is settled."

"Your home is a crime scene Lewis." Fury stated.

She glared at him and swung the door open. "Then I'll go somewhere else, I don't care where, just anywhere but here!" she walked out of the room and stormed down the hall to the elevator to see Clint standing there. "Can I help you Agent Barton?"

"I'll be watching over you until the dust is cleared." He informed her.

"I'm not staying here." She whispered, wiping the tears that were falling.

"That's fine, but you're not leaving my sight." He stated as he stepped into the elevator with her. He watched as she leaned against the wall, tears falling without a fight from her. He caught her as she fell to the ground, holding her as she sobbed, tears racking her back as she clung to him. He silently thanked JARVIS as the elevator stopped midway to let them have a moment. He rubbed her back, letting her tears soak his shirt. "We'll survive this Darcy, I promise." He pulled away to look at her, wiping away her tears. "Okay kid? We'll get through this."

She nodded meekly and stood up, he followed suit and the elevator moved again, bringing them to ground floor. Her face, puffy and red as she walked out of the elevator, Clint behind her as they made their way to the garage, his car waiting for them. They got in and sat in silence for a few minutes. "Where to?" He asked her.

She pulled out her phone and sent a text and a reply popped up in a minute. She slipped her phone back into her pocket and sighed, giving Clint the address before sitting back in her seat. She watched as the city flew by as he drove through the streets, parking out in front of the old brown stone after twenty minutes. She stared up at the door of the building before she got of the car, Clint followed behind her, eyes traveling up and down the street, taking inventory of the area as they waited at the front door. Joan opened the door, smiling at Darcy before looking up at Cling. "Joan Watson." She stuck out her hand.

"Agent Clint Barton." He shook her hand before stepping inside. "I just have to secure the area, and then I'll be out of your way."

Darcy stepped inside behind him, looking around the old place as Joan closed the door behind them, locking it. "You can stay for lunch." Joan offered. "Sherlock is out with the Captain, they went to the rehab center to find out why they didn't inform the police of Benny's escape."

"Is Sherlock your husband?" Clint asked.

"Joan is Sherlock's live in Sober Companion. She's a doctor." Darcy stated, as she stood there, arms crossed as if she was lost and confused.

Joan sighed and squeezed Darcy's arm lightly. "I got some of your clothes; I put them upstairs in Sherlock's room. I figured you might not want to go home for a while. Why don't you take a shower and we'll have lunch and you can get some rest afterwards."

Darcy gave her a small smile. "Doctor's orders?"

Joan returned the smile. "Doctor's orders."

Darcy nodded and walked upstairs to Sherlock's room and the other two people could hear the shower on after a few minutes. "So how much do you know?" Joan asked him as she set about making lunch.

"Just the case file, apparently someone didn't want us to know about this." Clint stated. "Darcy works for a very critical part of the government, she should have known better than to keep this quiet."

"She's just a lab aid isn't she?" Joan asked. "That's all she will tell us, for some big scientists, she just copies notes and fetches lunch."

Clint smiled. "Pretty much. She's not very high up in the food chain and that's why we're worried."

Joan started tea as she got out things to make mac & cheese and sandwiches. "No one but her and Sherlock knows what's really going on, they've known each other for a while, I just know that Darcy was part of a adopt a sibling program in high school and she kept at it after she graduated."

"You think that the sibling, Benny, has formed an attachment to her?" Clint asked as her finished checking the down stairs. "Do you mind if I check up stairs?"

"Go ahead." Joan shrugged as she stirred the pasta.

It took half an hour for Clint to finish the inspection and Darcy and Joan set down at the table ready to eat. Clint set next to Darcy and made his plate. "The place is secure, I'll set up watch outside and another couple agents will be making rounds to keep an eye out."

"Thanks Clint." Darcy gave him a small smile. "It means a lot."

"I told you Kid, we'll get through this." He nudged her plate. "Now eat and get some sleep." Darcy nodded and did as she was told, finished her plate before putting away the dishes. She walked upstairs and into Sherlock's room. Joan had told her to sleep there; Sherlock barely sleeps anyway so it should be okay. She crawled under the blanket; she could smell his scent on his pillows as she buried herself underneath the covers.  
..............................................  
It was hours later when she wakes up to a noise in the room, she sat up, heart racing as she turned on the light. Her eyes focused to see Sherlock taking his shoes off. "I was trying to be quiet."

"I'm a light sleeper sometimes." She replied. "Is it okay that I'm sleeping here? It is your bed and I didn't want you to be weird about it."

"Shut up." He stated, taking off his shirt, the small vial of sand swinging back and forth around his neck.

Darcy moved closer and grabbed onto it, looking at it. "You kept this?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "I'm stripped down to my boxers and all you see is my necklace?" Sherlock asked as he kicked off his jeans.

"I remember sending this to you, it was my first night in New Mexico and I wanted to send you something."

"So you sent me sand?" He asked her.

"It's hard to bottle of unpolluted air." She replied sarcastically.

"I thought it was fitting." He replied as he moved closer to her, they were just inches apart. "When I first saw you, you were like an oasis in my desert."

Darcy stared into his eyes as she tilted her head up to kiss him, he held her close as they fell onto the bed together, limbs all tangled up in each other as they made love.


	3. three

Own Nothing

"They still haven't found him." Darcy sighed as she sipped her morning coffee. "It's been two weeks, no word." She set the coffee down and laid her head down next to it. "Joan, I can't live like this." The past two weeks, her house has been boarded up for the crime scene techs and then S.H.I.E.L.D swept through and taken everything into their labs or storage. Her childhood home was now an empty shell that haunted her.

"Have you gone seen your father?" Joan asked as she sat down at the table with her own coffee. "Sherlock is with the police trying to figure out where he has gone."

"They want to take him off life support." Darcy rolled her head around, letting it rest on her warm cup. "There is nothing they can do anymore, if he makes it, it'll be a miracle."

Joan reached over and grabbed her hand. "It's hard, I know."

…..................................................

Darcy walked through the long, sterile hallways of the hospital as she walked up to her father's room. She stepped into the doorway and sighed before walking in. She walked over to the side of his bed and leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Hey Dad." She mussed over his hair before pulling up a chair and sitting next to him. "They want me to let you go Dad. They think that the amount of blood loss, the trauma to the head, that there is nothing that they can do." She reached for his hand and squeezed it, and she wished that he would squeezed it back, that he would wake up.

It was two hours later, near the end of the visitation hours when the doctors came in to pull the plug. "Miss Lewis, if you're ready?"

Darcy nodded as she got up from the chair, she kissed her father's head another time as the doctor's moved around to get him ready. Within minutes, Darcy held her father's hand as the doctors started shutting the machines down, she watched as the machine that showed his heartbeat slowed down before stopping. Tears ran down from her eyes as she kissed her father's head as they started to take the tubes out of him. "Dad." She whispered over and over again as she laid a hand over his heart, to feel the small beat as it slowly stopped.

"We'll leave you." The doctors left the room for her to mourn.

She felt arms wrap around her and quick whiff of cologne to know that Sherlock had come into the room. He wrapped his arms around her and held her while she cried. She cries turned to soft sniffles eventually as she calmed down. "I lost my mom when I was ten, and now my Dad." She stepped away and wiped her tears away. She look up at Sherlock as he looked grim down at her. "Have you heard anything?" she asked him as she turned back to her father. She laced her fingers with his and held on tight. "Two weeks and Benny is in the wind."

"We've searched every logical place he would go. He isn't going to be found easily." Sherlock stated.

Darcy nodded softly as a nurse knocked on the door half an hour later. "Ma'am do you mind if we take him now?"

"Yea, sure." Darcy wiped her tears away she and Sherlock stepped out of the room to let the nurses do their jobs. "I have to call the funeral home and get everything ready." She said in a whisper as she and Sherlock walked down to get a cup of coffee at the end of the hall. "When they're done in there, I have to get the things people brought in. It's just too much to handle now."

"I'm right here." Sherlock grabbed her hand. "Joan can help with the calling." He offered off handily as they walked back to the room. They can see that the room was now empty. Darcy stepped in and went to the side table to pick up the cards that his friends and fellow police officers left. She picked one up that was in the back she didn't notice before. "Thinking of you." Darcy read the generic card front. She opened to and dropped her coffee as she read the words inside. "Sorry for your loss Darcy, Benny." She looked up at Sherlock, eyes wide as she shook. "He was here."

….........................................

"So that's the full story." Darcy finished as she leaned back in her chair. "Sorry to keep you guys out of the loop. But it's a police investigation, not S.H.I.E.L.D's. So you guys don't worry about it. They're looking for him, and I've been moved to an S.H.I.E.L.D apartment for the time being and Barton is watching me like a hawk." She gave Clint a small smile that he returned.

"Why haven't you told us sooner Darcy?" Jane asked her, "You've been in and out of here, and I knew your dad was in the hospital, but why he was there."

"I just." Darcy looked down and tried to keep tears from falling. "He is, he was my little brother. And Jane, no matter what I couldn't give up on him."

"I understand." Thor stated from his chair. "He is your brother, not by blood, but by love and family."

Darcy turned to stare at him and nodded. "But then he attacked Dad and I can't help him anymore. He's dangerous. He has to be found."

"We'll do what we can Darcy." Clint stated as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "We'll find him."

…........................................................  
.  
Darcy drove up to the hospital and pulled into the parking lot. She got out of her car and walked into the front building and signed in. "I'm here to see Dr. Daniels please. Darcy Lewis." She was buzzed in and lead back to the Doctor's office and she walked in. "Hello doc."

"Miss Lewis, I was not expecting you here." Dr. Daniels sat up straight.

"I never planned on coming back here again either." She replied. "I hear the hospital is being sued for letting a dangerous patient out."

"Yes, though the lawyers are dealing with it as we speak."

"He is a killer." She stated. "You let a killer out, you even told me he was a psychopath and yet he somehow escaped. And you didn't tell anyone."

"Are you here to scold me Miss Lewis?" Dr. Daniels asked sharply as he glared at her. "Because I will not be treated like this."

"You know what I would like not to be treated like?" She asked him as she stepped closer to his desk, she glared down at him. "Like a hunted animal, I would like not to be treated like the mouse being chased by the cat. I would like not to be treated as if this is all my fault when it is yours."

"Miss Lewis."

"No, I am talking and this is the last thing I will say to you." She pointed a finger at him. "My father's blood is on your hands, if anyone else dies, their blood is on your hands. You have more than enough time to act on Benny's actions, you knew he was spiraling down and yet you allowed it." She narrowed her eyes at him. "You did this." She turned and walked out of his office and briskly signed out and walked out of the building and to her car. She looked up to see Clint standing at her car.

"Agent Barton."

"Darcy, are you okay?" He asked her.

"No I'm not, he allowed this and he isn't getting punished for this." She replied as she unlocked her car and got in. "I'll see you at home." She closed the door, turned on the car and drove back home.

….............................

"I feel like a glass of wine." Darcy stated as Joan answered the door. "I've got wine." She held up a bottle of Merlot.

"I've got glasses." Joan stated as she let Darcy in. She led her to the kitchen and grabbed two glasses for the wine. "Sherlock is out with the police again solving another murder."

"I'm glad he can find something to keep his mind off of this. It's screwing me over all the time." Darcy sighed as she opened the bottle with the corkscrew. "I went and yelled at Dr. Daniels today about not notifying the police about Benny. And other things."

"You do need wine don't you?" Joan gave her a small smile as Darcy poured the wine.

"Yup." She replied as her phone rang. "Hold on, hello?" She answered the phone.

"I thought you would've found me sooner than this." Benny stated into the phone.

"Hey Jane." Darcy stated as she walked away so she didn't scare Joan. "No, I didn't find your lost notes."

"I'm here for you to find me, why don't you find me Darcy?" He teased over the line.

Darcy shuddered and whispered into the phone. "Where are you?"

"Where's the last place 'you' looked?" He hung up.

She lowered the phone and fought back tears as she turned to Joan. "Hey, Jane needs me." She fished a key out from her purse. "This is my spare key to my apartment, if you could give it to Sherlock for me when he gets home?"

"Sure." Joan gave her a smile. "Rain check on the wine."

"Yea maybe tomorrow." Darcy stated as she grabbed her purse and was out the door.

…..........................................

Darcy walked into her childhood home, just two weeks and a day from when she found her father lying dying on the kitchen floor. She took a step over the threshold and closed the door. "Benny?" She heard laughing coming from the kitchen, the light dimly on as she walked towards it. She walked into the kitchen to see him sitting at the table drinking a coke. "Have you been here the whole time?"

"After the second round of cops came by, no one checks the crime scene." He smiled at her and it sent shivers up her spine. "Sit down Darcy."

"I'm not playing to your game." She stated.

"I said sit down!" He shouted at her.

She was taken back and she slowly sat down across from him. He watched her closely before sipping his coke.

"Do you plan on killing me?" She asked him.

He glared at her. "Why did you leave me?" He asked her.

"Question for a question." She countered.

"Yes, I plan on killing you." He stated coldly.

"I left for school. I screwed around and missed the deadline for internships here and the one in New Mexico was the only one open and I thought it said Political Science, but it wasn't."

"Why Sherlock? Why choose him?" He asked her.

Her eyes widened. "I didn't choose him, it just happened."

"Liar." He breathed out.

"I am not a liar." Darcy stated. "You said I could talk to him, he was nice, and we became friends. It was after I came back home that we met up again." She noticed a red dot playing against the wall. "Why do you want to kill me?"

He snorted as rank some more of his coke. "So he can't have you, so no can have you. So you will never leave me ever again."

"How did you escape?" She asked him.

"That's two questions." He stated.

"Fine." She bit her lip.

"Why did you kiss him?"

"It just happened. I was actually yelling at him for not." She stopped.

"Not what?" He asked her.

"For not telling me that you were hurting him." She stared him right in the eye.

He gave her a smile and nodded his head.

"How did you escape?" she asked him.

"Dr. Daniels let me out."

"What?" Her stomach leaped into her throat. "He did what?"

"He came to me one day and asked if I wanted to see you again, that you would be happy to see me. And I wanted to see you so bad. You're the only family I have left."

"Family doesn't kill each other." She whispered.

"Well your father was no family to me." He replied.

"You asshole." She breathed out. "He was my only family left."

"But we can be together. You and me." He replied with a smile. "We're going together." He pulled out a knife with blood stains on it.

"You're not my family anymore." She jumped out of her seat and ran for the front door and he leaped after her. She heard a window shatter and something hit the floor behind her but she kept running. She slammed the door open and ran right into Sherlock's arms crying.

Police officers and S.H.I.E.L.D agents ran in behind her as Sherlock led her away from the door. They secured the area as Darcy continued to sob. "He was going to kill us both." She sobbed. "He had the same knife he killed Dad with." She collapsed onto the ground with Sherlock's arms around her as he held her close.

…....................................................

It was two days later and things had calmed down, Darcy was over at Sherlock and Joan's brownstone again, a glass of wine in front of her. "How did you know?" She asked him.

"Joan said you left me a spare key." He pulled out the key and set it on the table. "Except you already gave me one, so that must've been for the house. You were letting me know where you were."

She gave him a smile and squeezed his hand. "I knew because that wasn't the same ringtone you have set for Jane." Joan stated. "It was different and you seemed frightened but you were trying to hide it." Joan sat down next to Darcy on her other side. "So I made a call to Agent Barton and he tailed you."

"Thank you guys." Darcy looked down into her glass. "You saved my life."

"Well Agent Barton did all the work." Sherlock stated before looking into her eyes. "But I couldn't lose you."

"So what will happen to Dr. Daniels?" Darcy asked as she took a sip of wine. "Why would he do that, let him go like that?"

"He was arrested a few hours after the police got Benny, he will be in Prison for a long time." Joan stated. "The Captain told me that he was getting fired before this all happen and he was getting divorced, losing his house. He lashed out on Benny a few days prior and was getting written up. The final straw."

"Well, he certainly will lose everything now." Darcy sighed, she looked over at Sherlock. "So after all this, I am still your oasis?" She asked him.

"Yes, completely." He replied.


End file.
